En segundo plano
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Es un día frío en Nueva Orleans y Cordelia Foxx decide contrarrestrarlo con un café caliente dentro de su habitación. Sin embargo, Misty se levanta de su cama aterrada tras un mal sueño y entre caricias para calmarla, confiesa algo que Stevie no debería saber nunca.


Amanecía y el sol desperezaba sus rayos lentamente desde el horizonte, dando las primeras pinceladas de colores cálidos.

Una espesa capa de nieve cubría el jardín alrededor de la mansión como si alguien hubiera echado por encima una gran sábana de una blancura impoluta.  
Aún no había sido mancillada, o lo que era lo mismo, eran horas demasiado tempranas para que las chicas saltaran de sus camas y decidieran juguetear con la primera nevada del invierno.

Quizá podían ser brujas, pero seguían siendo niñas al fin y al cabo.

En la habitación principal de la mansión, una somnolienta Cordelia Foxx admiraba desde su ventana el paisaje desolado y disfrutaba del ínfimo calor que los primeros rayos de sol propinaban a primera hora de la mañana.

Agarraba entre ambas manos la taza de café que aquella vez, había decidido llevar a su habitación y paladear relativamente en soledad. Su cuerpo pensó que era necesario levantarse un par de horas antes que cualquier persona en aquel lugar y en pos de no volver a caer ante Morfeo, Foxx decidió que necesitaba algo de cafeína para soportarlo.

-C-cordelia…

Aquel amasijo de sábanas sobre su cama comenzó a deshacerse lentamente tras la llamada, surgiendo de entre ellas Misty Day la cual se desperezaba ruidosamente, aun achacada por el sueño. Con el pelo despeinado, permitiendo que varios mechones rizados cayesen sobre su rostro impidiendo a Foxx contemplarlo plenamente, y el camisón, que no quería ajustarse a la figura de la joven y gustaba de resbalarse de su cuerpo, amenazando con caer al suelo revelando su desnudez, parecía que había hecho cualquier cosa en la cama exceptuando el dormir.

Por un instante, la directora temió que su alumna se percatara de que sus labios habían quedado entreabiertos ante aquella visión que tan de mañana gustaba de perturbarla.

Misty continuó llamándola casi en un murmullo a la vez que frotaba sus ojos con los puños en un vano intento de hacer desaparecer la pesadez de los párpados.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Una pesadilla?–preguntó, con un tono de voz dulce y calmado, similar al de una madre. Day levantó la mirada y se enjugó las lágrimas, parecía ser que no solo buscaba espantar el sueño.

-No quiero que me hagan daño…ellos…otra vez –titubeaba, dudosa de cómo explicarle tal amalgama de sensaciones a su compañera de cama.

Delia dejó la taza, aun caliente, sobre la mesilla de noche y tomó asiento al borde de la cama, permitiendo que la joven se acercara a ella y pudiese abrazarla. Esperaba que tan solo el contacto consiguiese largar el miedo de su cuerpo.

El sonido de sus respiraciones, desacompasadas, era lo único que podía escucharse en aquella habitación.

Suspiró pesadamente, el cuerpo de su alumna se sentía temblar bajo su abrazo y Delia no encontró otra forma de intentar aplacar su miedo que el pegarla más contra su cuerpo. Sintió el irrefrenable palpitar de su corazón, golpeando con fuerza el pecho y agradeció ver cómo se normalizaba gradualmente, a medida que pasaban los minutos.

"Ellos, ellos..." Repetía una y otra vez para sí, mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mandíbula con furia.

Foxx conocía su historia y sabía de sobra quiénes eran Ellos y cómo habían tratado a la chica en cuanto tuvieron conocimiento de su don. No podía entender qué clase de personas eran capaces de hacerle daño a un ser tan dulce e inocente, que en ningún momento quiso herir a nadie y que no era dado a meterse en problema alguno.

Solo pensar en cómo las llamas se habían hecho poco a poco con el cuerpo de Misty, carbonizándolo lentamente y llevándola a ella al apogeo del dolor, conseguía aflorar en su interior la desesperanza por la raza humana.

-No te preocupes, estoy contigo –arrulló calmadamente. Day se acurrucó en el regazo de la directora y tomó con fuerza el bajo del camisón, de la misma manera que un niño pequeño agarra entre sus regordetas manos un trozo de manta antes de dormirse.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo, Stevie queda en segundo plano –confesó la joven bruja. Por un instante, pudo contemplarse la preocupación en su rostro- Espero que no me haya escuchado decirlo…

Delia pidió un hueco sobre el colchón y su petición fue correspondida. Misty se echó a un lado, permitiendo a la directora ocupar la cama. Aún se sentía el calor de ambas emanando del lecho y era de agradecer dado el frío en la habitación.

Cuando ya hubo tomado posesión de la mitad del lecho, invadió el espacio de Day y la tomó entre sus brazos, dejándola de nuevo acurrucarse, esta vez sobre su palpitante pecho. Foxx tomó con suavidad el mentón de su alumna y plantó sobre sus labios un suave beso, dulce, en el que aun se saboreaba el amargo del café que recién había tomado.

La joven entreabrió la boca y correspondió con su característica inocencia, con movimientos indecisos y torpes, de tal forma que cada beso que entregaba a Cordelia se sentía como el primero.

-No creía poder llegar nunca a la altura de Stevie, cariño- Acarició su mejilla y disfrutó de aquella radiante sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Misty ante el contacto.

Como si de una travesura se tratase, un secreto que no debía ser contado, Day acercó de nuevo los labios contra los de Cordelia y susurró, centímetros antes de propinarla otro beso:

-Incluso estás más alto.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a tomar altura de forma lenta y progresiva fuera de aquella mansión. En las calles, de manera sutil, el ruido de pisadas con un rumbo fijo, de conversaciones en su mayoría banales y la estridencia de los coches desplazándose a toda máquina, hacía converger poco a poco el bullicio en el centro de Nueva Orleans.

Indiferentes de todo aquello, las dos brujas se entregaban la una a la otra en el pequeño mundo que habían creado bajo las sábanas, aquel lugar que tímidamente podían denominar suyo.

Entre hambrientos besos, suaves caricias y placenteros suspiros, el humeante café que Cordelia había decidido tomar perdía calor y relevancia sobre la mesita de noche.

De todas maneras, Foxx parecía tener un desayuno mejor.


End file.
